


A Road Trip With Difficulties

by jacquelee



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Diana and Faye run a speakeasy in the 1920's and Cassie comes in from out of town as their new supplier, which prompts a lot of banter between Faye and Cassie when they go on a trip together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Trip With Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerissa/gifts).



> I admittedly don't know much about that time period but the prompt "Faye and Diana run a speakeasy in the 1920's and Cassie comes in from out of town" immediately sparked ideas and I mixed it a little with another prompt "any Cassie-and-Faye road trip to find Diana would be hilariously antagonistic" (I left out the "finding Diana" part though). 
> 
> The girls are a little older than in the series, to make the whole "they're running an illegal bar" premise feasible. But I kept their general voices and type of speech, which means it is probably different than what it would be in 1920 because I didn't want to lose their specific character's voices.

"Why can't you go? Why does it have to be me?"

Faye was aware that she was whining but she couldn't help it. There was little that sounded less appealing than spending three hours in a cart with Cassie Blake to get to her distillery and then three hours back. 

She had been suspicious about their new supplier from the second she had stepped foot in the door. It was obvious she was a witch, she never tried to hide that fact or her heritage, but she also send Faye's stuck up high class, never have fun, do everything by the book, rich little girl senses into overdrive. 

The only reason she hadn't shown Cassie Blake the door right away was Diana. Trusting Diana. Diana who loved doing things by the book. Diana who was far too concerned about everything and far too little about having fun – which granted, they needed to run this operation which was why Faye put up with it in the first place, but really, two of those? That was too much to ask. 

Diana, who now rolled her eyes in a show of exasperation. 

"Because I don't know as much about distilleries as you do so I can't vouch for her legitimacy when inspecting it. You said so yourself." 

To cut off what she knew would be Faye's next point, Diana continued hurriedly, "and I can't come with you because someone needs to mind the bar. Unless you want prohibition agents to get an opportunity to do a surprise raid while we're not here." 

Faye grumbled a little to herself and then turned to Melissa who was sitting on one of the bar stools, following their exchange with an amused smile. 

"Can't you come? At least then I'm not alone with Miss Yawn." 

Melissa laughed. 

"I'm sure she isn't that bad. And no, I can't come, I need to work. I don't think they would give me the day off when I tell them that my friend, the proprietor of the town's speakeasy, needs a companion for the ride to her new illegal distillery." 

Faye cocked her head to the side and shrugged. 

"Who knows? Mr. Henderson is a big client of ours, and Mrs. Henderson too, though never together, obviously." 

They exchanged meaningful looks. Then Faye sighed. 

"But I guess if they are faced with the actual illegal act of providing what they're consuming, they'll soon falter." 

Shrugging apologetically, Melissa got up. 

"Sorry. But you know I really need this job." 

"Of course. No problem. I'll just play good little martyr and suffer through it." 

Melissa laughed. 

"I'm sure you'll survive it." 

With that she went to the door. 

"Don't count on it." 

Looking back, Melissa gave her a last sarcastic smile, which prompted Faye to call after her. 

"You'll be sorry when you're attending my funeral. Death by boredom. Or Cassie Blake's funeral, because I will have had no other recourse than to put a curse on her for being a terminally boring, big city, know-it-all stuck up rich b-" 

Diana clearing her throat loudly stopped Faye. She turned around and saw that Cassie had come in through the back door and was now standing next to Diana at the bar, looking embarrassed. And boring. Always boring. 

Faye felt a little pang of embarrassment herself but pushed it down immediately. 

"Whatever. Let's go." 

With that, she rushed past both Diana and Cassie towards the back door where Cassie's horse drawn cart no doubt was waiting for them. 

For the first few miles, Cassie kept quiet and didn't attempt conversation, for which Faye was eternally grateful. But then she apparently couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"You know, I'm not actually rich. Not really. Not more than any of you at least. And it's not like the city I come from is much bigger than your town here." 

Faye cocked her eyebrows. 

"You got a point?" 

"I just mean I don't understand why you're so hostile." 

She looked like a lost puppy. A very annoying lost puppy. Faye sighed. 

"Look, I just like fun, okay. Party! Adventure! Do you know those words? I don't even know you for longer than a few days and I know you're the person who goes to bed at eight in the night and never gets drunk even though she runs a distillery. You're worse than Diana, and that's saying something. Seriously, you're running an illegal distillery for heaven's sake! Have some fun! And how much good is being a witch if you never use your powers for yourself?" 

Cassie looked at her as if she had just stolen her cookies or stepped on her foot or something comparably evil. For a few moments, neither of them said anything. 

"I like having fun. But using magic and being reckless with alcohol, that can be very danger-"

"Let me stop you right there. I don't need a lecture. I get those from Diana all the time. You know what, how about you just drive. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible." 

It didn't seem like Cassie agreed much, but she didn't say anything. They spend the rest of the drive in silence and when they got to the distillery they only talked about the technical side of things. Everything seemed in order, so after they loaded some barrels on the cart, since they were already here, why not take some, they started on the drive back. 

After the first hour, when Faye had just dozed off a little, hopeful that when she slept this whole thing would be over quicker, Cassie suddenly grabbed her, seemingly very agitated. 

"What? What is happening?" 

Pointing behind them at the empty road, Cassie looked at her with a worried expression. 

"Prohibition agents. Or maybe witch hunters, I'm not sure. Definitely someone with bad intentions towards us. Can't you feel them?" 

"I don't feel anything. You're sure?" 

Cassie nodded. 

"They're still quite a distance away and they didn't spot us, they just give off general bad vibes, but I don't think we can outrun them. Not with a full cart." 

She looked at Faye with an expression that bordered on sly. 

"You wanted an adventure, looks like you'll get one." 

"Oh, haha, very funny. What are we going to do?" 

Now the worried look came back. 

"I don't know. Don't you have any of your reckless ideas?" 

"No, I'm fresh out, thank you very much. They really don't know we're here? They're not coming for us specifically?" 

"I don't think so. I think they're just patrolling and got lucky. Or will when they catch up to us." 

"Yeah, lucky for them, not so lucky for us." 

They both kept silent for a moment. Faye looked around. There wasn't much to the landscape, on one side the road was flanked by open fields and on the other side by a swamp with sparse trees and dense vegetation of reed and very high swamp grass. 

There wasn't anything Faye could think of to do. They couldn't cut through the fields, it would just be a matter of time that whoever was following them would see them and then they would get even more suspicious when seeing that they were not on the road. And obviously the swamp was out of the question. 

Or at least it was for her. Cassie on the other hand looked at it with far too much eagerness in her expression. Then she looked at Faye, clearly having an idea. Faye shook her head firmly. 

"No! Absolutely not." 

"You're the one who wanted adventure." 

"This is not adventure, this is mud. I never said anything about mud. Besides, we will never get the horse to go in there and we can't get the cart through there without leaving a huge giant trace. It won't work." 

"What if we use magic?" 

Faye scoffed. 

"For what? Making the cart fly over the swamp? Hey, actually, that idea is not that bad. Can we do that?" 

Cassie laughed and shook her head, which made Faye enter sulk mode again immediately. 

"I was thinking more along the line of one of us leading the horse through and making the reeds and the grass lie down and the other one following behind the cart calling them up again. That way we won't leave any traces that we were here and we can go in the swamp nearly all the way to Chance Harbor. The horse won't mind going through the mud and water so long as I'm there to lead it." 

"Yeah, I'm not a horse, thank you very much." 

Cassie gave her a look that said very clearly that if she didn't come up with a better idea in the next few minutes, then it meant mud time. And since Faye couldn't think of anything else to do, she just threw up her hands in defeat. 

"Great! A mud bath. Oh, joy, that sounds fantastic." 

She put all the sarcasm she could muster in that comment but it only earned her a mild smile and cocked eyebrows from Cassie. No humor either. Great. 

They took a little time to practice the spells they would use and Cassie got out to slowly get the horse used to the idea of going into the swamp. Getting out too and getting closer and closer to the swamp, Faye hated this idea more and more. Mud! Why on Earth did it have to be mud? 

They entered the swamp. The spelling of the reeds worked well, but Faye was far too preoccupied with the fact that soon the muddy water was as high as her hips. It wasn't that it was impossible to wade through and both the horse and the cart managed astoundingly well but bog, bracken and seeds from the reeds started clinging to every part of her clothes and soon seeped through to her body. 

She didn't even want to imagine the damage this did to her clothes. Or her skin. And then there was the smell. 

"I hate you." 

"What was that?" 

She hadn't actually wanted to say it out loud but why the hell not. 

"I hate you, Cassie Blake. I'm pretty sure I'll have to kill you for this." 

Cassie just turned around to her with the sweetest smile on her face. 

Oh yes. It was on. It was so on.


End file.
